People regularly place their personal safety at risk. For example, walking or jogging in isolated areas can place an individual at risk of being attacked by an assailant or bitten by an animal, including a dog.
Even when a person is relatively secure within their home, there remains some risk of personal attack from a prowler or burglar. Perhaps the most troublesome of these types of attacks involve a person being awakened during the night by such a prowler. Because of the darkness, it may be difficult for this person to see or easily locate an object to help defend themselves or others from attack.
Similarly, law enforcement officers frequently must subdue suspects through use of force. An officer's "night stick" has proven to be particularly effective for accomplishing this task. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,599 to Starrett; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,164 to Celaya; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,074 to Ashihara.
In addition, the need for a simple and reliable device for use in stunning or killing fish has been documented. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,296 to Frederiksen. However, the limited area and marine environment of a boat often pose unique requirements and limitations on the design, use and storage of such devices.
The idea of someone using a baton to protect themselves and subdue animals has been known for centuries. More recently, however, several improvements to the baton itself and devices for holding it have been disclosed. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,985 to Halterman; 4,203,599 to Starrett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,023 to Saloom; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,164 to Celaya; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,074 to Ashihara.
In general, these known devices attempt to improve on a baton in the following ways: 1) disclosing improved materials offering greater strength or flexibility of the baton, 2) providing improved means for concentrating weight at the striking end of the baton; and 3) a handle for greater control over the baton during use, easier access to the baton during storage, increased protection of the user's hand, or permitting the handle to act like a set of brass knuckles.
In spite of these attempted improvements, there remains a need for a light weight, simple, easy-to-use portable baton that remains stationary and will not roll around when placed longitudinally on a generally horizontal surface. For example, it is desirable that a baton placed on a night stand or floor next to a bed for personal protection remain where it was placed throughout the night in spite of minor disturbances such as being bumped while setting an alarm clock. Similarly, it is desirable for a baton used in fishing to remain stationary when not in use when the boat rocks on the water.
In addition, a baton resting longitudinally on a floor presents a significant risk of someone inadvertently tripping over it or slipping on it. None of the known batons disclose a means for permitting the baton to rest vertically on one end for quick access in the dark and easy and safe storage.
Also, under some circumstances it is desirable to conceal the baton while still having it readily available for use when needed. For example, a walker or jogger may not wish conspicuously to carry a baton in front of their neighbors, but may still desire the personal security afforded in carrying a baton on their walk or jog. However, none of the known batons or handles provide their users with a readily available means for concealing the baton in a manner that would permit the user to walk or jog effectively while still permitting them instant use of the baton.